


Die perfekte Krawatte

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne trägt eine ganz scheußliche Krawatte. Thiel muss eingreifen.





	Die perfekte Krawatte

**Author's Note:**

> Tja, heute bin ich schon drei Jahre hier angemeldet bei AO3, und irgendwie war mir mal danach, zu diesem Jubiläumstag was Kleines zu schreiben.
> 
> Ich habe zum zweiten Mal etwas zu einem von etahoffmanns [Prompts](http://ismay.co.vu/post/175519600108/ein-paar-thielboerne-prompts-die-sehr-sehr) geschrieben.
> 
> Ich befürchte, es ist nicht so ganz das geworden, was etahoffmann/Judas_Iscariot sich vorgestellt hat. Seufz.

Noch ein paar Minuten. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann wurde es für Thiel Zeit, wieder in die eigene Wohnung zu gehen. War ja schon ganz schön spät, er konnte ja nicht die ganze Nacht hier bei Boerne hocken bleiben. Nee, ging ja leider nicht, auch wenn er noch so gerne würde.

Gleich im Bett würde er noch ausgiebig und sehnsüchtig von Boerne schwärmen und träumen, bis er in den Schlaf rüber dämmerte. So machte er es jeden Abend, das war schon richtig zum Ritual geworden. War nicht mal so, dass er sich besonders oft vorstellte, Sex mit Boerne zu haben. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn zwar auch alles andere als kalt, aber viel lieber und öfter stellte er sich vor, Boerne in den Arm zu nehmen, mit ihm zu schmusen, die Hand durch sein Haar gleiten zu lassen, ihn zu halten, seinen Duft einzuatmen, ihm einfach nah zu sein. Ganz nah. Er träumte von Boernes Lächeln, wollte so furchtbar gerne nur einmal seinen lächelnden Mund küssen, seine Lippen auf Boernes freche Schnute drücken, dabei Boerne über die Wange streicheln, und ... Thiel seufzte schwer innerlich.

Er stellte sein leeres Glas ab. „Ich geh' dann mal, Boerne.“

„Herr Thiel?“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja?“

„Düfte ich Sie fragen, weshalb Sie mich heute ständig so ... merkwürdig anschauen?“

Oh nein, Scheiße! Thiel fühlte sich ertappt. Ja, er hatte Boerne heute ziemlich oft angesehen, er hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Warum sah der denn auch immer so unverschämt gut aus, und warum hatte er Boerne bloß so lieb? Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Boerne die Blicke auffallen könnten. Die waren dem aber aufgefallen, und nun saß er in der Klemme. Mist! Er musste sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, und zwar ganz schnell. „Ähm, Ihre ... Ihre Krawatte!“

„Meine Krawatte?“ Boerne sah an sich runter. „Was ist mit ihr?“

„Die ist ... schrecklich hässlich.“ Toll sah die wirklich nicht aus. Ein komischer undefinierbarer Braunton, der Boerne nicht besonders gut stand. Nee, schön war diese Krawatte ganz und gar nicht. „Die Krawatte ist so scheußlich, dass ich da mehrmals hingucken musste. Die steht Ihnen überhaupt nicht, Herr Professor.“

Boernes Augen weiteten sich, und dann prustete er laut los. „Ich fasse es nicht, Herr Thiel! Sie tragen gerade ein geschmackloses St. Pauli Shirt, eine leicht ausgewaschene Jeans, haben grundsätzlich von Mode absolut keine Ahnung, und wagen es dennoch ernsthaft, mir zu sagen, dass Sie meine Krawatte scheußlich finden? Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!“

Thiel konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Trifft Sie das etwa, dass ich Ihre Krawatte nicht mag, oder warum regen Sie sich gerade so auf?“

„Ich rege mich nicht auf!“

„Nö, gar nicht, merkt man.“ 

Boerne runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Na gut, Thiel! Ich ziehe jetzt eine andere Krawatte an, und Sie sagen mir, ob mir diese besser steht!“

Oh. „Okay, gut, mach' ich gerne. Und Sie vertrauen auf _mein_ Urteil? Wo ich doch von Mode grundsätzlich so gar keine Ahnung habe?“

Boerne war schon fast aus dem Zimmer draußen, seine hingemurmelte Antwort verstand Thiel nicht.

 

„Und, Herr Thiel?“ Jetzt trug Boerne eine rosagelbgestreifte Krawatte. „Wie seh' ich aus?“

„Jo, geht so. Die Krawatte steht ihnen zumindest besser als die davor.“

„Aber?“ Boerne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich höre da doch deutlich ein aber heraus!“

„Na ja ...“

„Was, na ja, Herr Thiel?“

„Sie haben Krawatten, die Ihnen noch besser stehen.“

Boerne schnaubte bloß, und ging erneut aus dem Zimmer. 

 

„So, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne war mit einem ganzen Haufen Krawatten zurückgekehrt, und legte sie sorgfältig auf der Couch ab. Krawatten in allen möglichen Farben. Er zog sich die rosagelbgestreifte aus, und griff nach einer dunkelblauen Krawatte. „Und?“

„Na jaaaa ...“

„Also die Nächste.“ 

Thiel lehnte sich lächelnd zurück, und betrachtete Boerne ausgiebig, sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich die nächste Krawatte anzog, eine in beige. Das Ganze machte ihm zugegebenermaßen immer mehr Spaß. Und sah so aus, als würde er doch nicht schon in ein paar Minuten nach Hause gehen ... 

„Und, Herr Thiel?“

„Ganz nett.“

„Ganz nett ...“, schimpfte Boerne leise vor sich hin, und nahm sich die nächste Krawatte vor, eine in hellgrün. „Und wie finden Sie diese hier?“

„Die ist okay.“ Er grinste. „Aber andere stehen Ihnen noch besser.“

Und weiter gings, Boerne griff nach einer knallroten Krawatte. Er sagte schon gar nichts mehr, sondern sah Thiel nur fragend an.

„Steht Ihnen.“

„Finden Sie?“

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Aber ... ich glaube, andere stehen Ihnen noch viel besser.“

Boerne seufzte laut hörbar. 

Weitere fünf Krawatten, und an allen fünf hatte Thiel irgendetwas auszusetzen.

„So, nun reicht's mir endgültig, Herr Thiel!“

Ach Mist, er hatte den Bogen überspannt! Ach Mann, aber hatte halt so Spaß gemacht, und war so schön gewesen, Boerne dabei zuzusehen, wie er eine Krawatte nach der anderen probierte, und so hatte er ja auch einen Grund gehabt, noch ein bisschen länger bleiben zu können. „Ich geh' schon, Boerne.“

„Bleiben Sie sitzen, Thiel. Ich lass Sie jetzt doch nicht einfach gehen!“

Oh. „Sondern?“

„Können Sie sich das denn nicht denken?“ Nun war es Boerne, der fies grinste.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht, Herr Professor.“

„ _Sie_ werden jetzt eine Krawatte aussuchen, von der Sie der Meinung sind, dass Sie mir perfekt steht.“

„Boerne, ich weiß nicht ...“

„Los, Herr Thiel! Suchen Sie eine aus!“

„Okay, okay.“ Er stand auf, zögerte nicht lang, und griff nach einer Krawatte in Dunkelrot. Die kannte er, die hatte Boerne öfter an, und sie stand ihm ausgezeichnet. Wie aber auch fast alle der anderen Krawatten. Nur die mit dem komischen Braunton, die war wirklich scheußlich. Er hielt die dunkelrote Krawatte Boerne hin.

„Aha, diese also. Ziehen Sie sie mir an, Herr Thiel.“

„Was? Wieso denn ich? Ich ... ich kann das nicht.“ Er hatte schon ewig keine Krawatte mehr gebunden.

„Natürlich können Sie.“

„Boerne, ich ...“

„Bitte, Herr Thiel.“

„Na schön, ich versuch's.“ Ja, er versuchte es. Er legte die Krawatte um Boernes Hals. Und schon bald fingen seine Finger dann an, ein bisschen zu zittern, und in seinem Hals kratzte es so komisch. Irgendwann und irgendwie schaffte er es, und die Krawatte saß tatsächlich annähernd so, wie sie sollte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. 

„Und, Herr Thiel?“

„Sie ... Sie sehen großartig aus.“ Alles andere wäre gelogen.

„Das freut mich zu hören.“ Boerne lächelte.

Er lächelte zurück, und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Würden Sie ... so mit mir ausgehen? Wenn ich diese Krawatte trage?“

Sein Herz verwandelte sich schlagartig in einen Presslufthammer. „Meinen Sie ... diese Frage etwa ernst?“

„Selbstverständlich. Würden Sie?“

„Ja.“ Er nickte. „Ja, würde ich, Boerne.“ Hoffentlich war das jetzt nicht doch nur ein blöder Scherz oder so von Boerne gewesen.

„Gut zu wissen, Thiel.“ Er deutete auf den Haufen mit all den anderen Krawatten. „Und wenn ich eine davon anziehen würde? Würden Sie trotzdem mit mir ausgehen?“

„Ja.“ Selbst, wenn Boerne die scheußliche braune Krawatte anziehen würde, würde er liebend gerne mit ihm ausgehen. Auch wenn er gar keine Krawatte tragen würde. Oder wenn er im ausgewaschenen T-Shirt käme. Oder im Jogginganzug. War ihm doch völlig egal, was Boerne anhatte.

„Gut. Herr Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Morgen um neun Uhr hole ich Sie ab und wir gehen zusammen essen, in Ordnung?“

In seinem Kopf schwamm alles. „Ja, in Ordnung.“ Mehr brachte er nicht raus. 

„Das wäre also geklärt. Dann bringe ich Sie jetzt noch zur Tür.“

Oh, die Zeit hatte er inzwischen völlig aus den Augen verloren. Eigentlich müsste er ja längst im Bett liegen. Schlafen würde er allerdings in der folgenden Nacht ohnehin vermutlich nicht.

 

„Bis morgen.“ Boerne beugte sich ein kleines Stück vor, schien kurz zu zögern, aber dann drückte er ihm ein zartes Küsschen auf die Wange. „Ich freue mich.“

„Ich freue mich auch. Bis morgen, Boerne.“

 

Thiel lag im Bett, und schwebte im siebten Himmel. Er strich sich immer wieder über die Stelle, die Boerne geküsst hatte. Ob Boerne wohl morgen die dunkelrote Krawatte anhaben würde? Oder vielleicht doch eine andere? Er ließ sich überraschen.


End file.
